


game over

by Faceplant17



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Awkwardness, Ice Cream, No plot whatsoever, Out of Character, Touching, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faceplant17/pseuds/Faceplant17
Summary: this makes me lol but i'm still putting it up. Enjoy xxPs- this was supposed to be part of a larger work n got chopped, which is why it's so short. Fun fact, this and my quarry scene one shot were once part of the same universe
Relationships: Patrick Hockstetter/Richie Tozier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	game over

Richie left Eddie’s house in the early afternoon. They had spent the whole day working on a Spanish project and Richie was fried. Eddie was talking about meeting up with Stan but Richie begged off. After a night of scary movies and a morning of translating past participle verbs he needed to eat something with sugar and caffeine.

Halfway home he decided to go to the arcade instead, feeling a restless sort of energy that came with the crashing of his blood sugar that only mindless video games could burn off.

He had enough pocket change for a handful of tokens and he changed it over and brought them to a suitable unoccupied machine. He needed something that required no deep thought and so he opted for a racing game.

He had one round under his belt and was so intent on his second he didn’t notice someone leaning against the back of his seat until the race ended and a hand dropped down on his shoulder.

“Fuck!” Richie yelled, almost dropping his coins. Patrick Hockstetter snorted his laughter at the display. “Don’t do that.” Richie said sourly, pushing his dislodged glasses back up his nose with a firm tap.

“Whatever.” Patrick said, coming around to drop himself into the empty seat next to Richie.

“Why are you even here?” Richie asked, twisting in his seat to look for any other members of the Bower’s gang. Patrick, apparently alone, waved the vanilla cone he was holding at him.

“You want some.” He guessed.

“Of course not.” Richie said.

Patrick held it out to him anyway. Richie tried to ignore him but after a few seconds without it moving from his line of sight he gave up and leaned forward to drag his tongue up along one side.

One corner of Patrick’s lip twisted up. “We should play each other.” He suggested.

“Don’t you have better things to do?” Richie asked him. “Middle schoolers to beat up?” He waved a vague hand in the air. “Things to light on fire?”

Patrick said nothing, merely holding his hand out for a token. He continued eating his ice cream until Richie dropped one unceremoniously into his hand, at which point he held the cone out to him again. “You should eat more before I finish this.”

Richie heaved a dramatic exasperated sigh, reaching up to take it, but Patrick waved it away. Richie looked at him. He still had that knowing little smile twisting his lips. He didn’t bring the cone back until Richie put his hand down.

He looked at Patrick. Patrick was still watching him, still smirking, an eyebrow cocked in challenge. Richie grabbed his wrist and pulled the cone to his mouth, licking along a melting path of vanilla soft serve. Patrick snickered and Richie blushed, letting go.

“Don’t cheat.” He warned Patrick, putting his token in. Patrick put his own in and the game began.

Richies was enjoying a comfortable lead pretty quickly, mostly because Patrick didn’t seem too interested in racing. He was driving back and forth across the track, causing mayhem and crashing into their computer generated opponents. He tried to crash into Richie at first but Richie evaded him, and after Patrick crashed a few times he had more than outpaced him.

By the second of three laps he had no idea where Patrick was in relation to the track; he was dead last and didn’t seem concerned in the slightest. Richie was driving along, all set to improve his time from the previous round and basically just coasting to finish, when Patrick’s hand was suddenly on his knee, squeezing once before tracking upwards along the inner seam of his jeans.

Richie completely lost focus on the game; Patrick’s skin was hot and Richie could feel it plainly through the denim fabric as if there were nothing there. He screwed his eyes shut and forced the feeling away, standing on instinct and taking a step back.

“What the hell, dude?” He said angrily, opening his eyes. “I said no cheating.”

“I’m not. Don’t go.” Patrick said with a sideways grin at the look on his face. Richie tried to wipe all expression from his face but it was hard because he wasn’t sure what was there. He lowered himself back into the chair like an insulted cat. “Just wanna know if you want anymore?” He wagged the cone in Richie’s face again.

Richie rolled his eyes and leaned forward.

“Wait.” Patrick said. “Will you do me a favor?”

Richie eyed him warily. “What?”

“Will you suck on the tip?”  
Richie instantly turned dark red, looking like he was about to jump to his feet again. “No fucking way.”

Patrick let out a delighted cackle at his reaction that set Richie’s heart to pounding, certain it would attract the attention of their fellow gamers. “Come on.” He prompted.

“No way. Someone’s gonna see. You’re gonna get us kicked out.”

“Actually, you would be getting us kicked out.” Patrick pointed out. “But look, no one’s even looking.”

Despite himself, Richie looked. Patrick was right, no one was looking or even cared what they were doing, and aside from that the high seat backs allowed for even greater privacy.

“Richie, please.”

Richie tried to say the word no again, but it felt stuck in his throat. He looked at Patrick’s face and found a strange expression there; he was still grinning but it was strangely unfocused. His eyes were shining dark. Because he was thinking about Richie doing it, he realized. In Patrick’s mind he had already done it.

For some reason this spurred him to movement. As if hypnotized, Richie leaned forward and placed his lips against the smooth round knob in a mock kiss. Feeling only a little foolish, he parted his lips and flicked his tongue against the tip.

For almost three heartbeats he didn’t move, until he looked up at Patrick. Patrick was still watching him. He wasn’t smiling anymore. For some reason, that was worse than any kind of mockery.

He wrenched himself back, wiping his mouth with the back of one hand. “Fucking pervert.” He muttered.

Patrick’s laughter ran out high over the noise and music of the arcade. “Oh my god.” He managed. “I can’t believe you did that. You’re so weird!”

“ _I’m_ weird?” Richie raged back at him. “You fucking _asked_ me to. Sayonara.” He said in disgust.

“Richie, wait.” Patrick said, wiping his eyes dry with a thumb. “Give me a ride home.”

“I don’t have a car.” Richie said petulantly. “I only have my bike.”

“I can ride on the shocks.” Patrick persisted. “I ride double with Henry all the time. He’s shorter than me.”

Now Patrick had a truly desperate look on his face. Richie studied it, committing the lines of worry pinching his eyes to memory. “Fine.” He said. “But no more weirdness.”

“I’ll behave if you do.” Patrick swore.

**Author's Note:**

> this makes me lol but i'm still putting it up. Enjoy xx
> 
> Ps- this was supposed to be part of a larger work n got chopped, which is why it's so short. Fun fact, this and my quarry scene one shot were once part of the same universe


End file.
